theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Millennium Bug
The Millennium Bug is episode 13 of the second season of The Worst Witch. It was Preceded by Green Fingers and Thumbs, and followed by Secret Society. Plot The surprise guest for Cackle's Millennium celebrations is pop star and former pupil, Amanda Honeydew. Mildred and her friends are decorating the entrance way for the arrival of their special guest, Miss Hardbroom apears and demands to know what they're doing. They explain that Mr. Hallow told them to, and she storms off. Miss Bat is preparing a performance of one the Spell Girls' songs with Fenella, Griselda, Sybil and Clarice. The second years are planning some dramatic episodes from the Castle's history. Sybil, who is meant to be playing the clarinet, loses confidence and walks out on Miss Bat's band. Mildred and her friends are elbowed out of their drama slot by Ethel and Drusilla, who want to do the storming of the Castle by Major Barebones in 1644. Mildred and her friends decide to do their own Living Waxwork of Horrors in the dungeons Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom locates Miss Cackle, who's standing on her desk preforming a musical. "I have something to tell you," begins Miss Cackle, but she's interrupted by Miss Hardbroom, who starts in on a monolouge about how much she hates their returning ex-student. Not sure how to put it correctly, Miss Cackle skitters around the subject until she finaly admits that Mr. Hallow is planning to sell the school to Amanda Honeydew, and more importantly, that it's his to sell. It transpires that Mr Hallow, Ethel's father and Chair of the School of Governors, is planning to sell the Castle to Amanda and build an ultra-modern school with the proceeds. Mr. Hallow gathers the staff together and shows them a computer diagram of the new school he's planning to build and all the amazing things in it. Miss Hardbroom, the only one with a bad attitude about the whole thing, questions him until he admits that no matter what they think, his vision is going to become a reality. With that in mind, Miss Hardbroom resigns in protest. Word travels around the school quickly, and Fenny and Gris confirm that they saw Miss Cackle chasing Miss Hardbroom down the hall, begging her to reconsider. Later, Mildred and Maud make their way down into the dungeons to find a place to perform when they stumble upon Miss Hardbroom writing a letter. Maud apologises for disturbing her and makes a quick exit. Mildred lingers behind and asks Miss Hardbroom if she's alright. The answer is "no". Meanwhile, Clarice tracks Sybil down and tries to convince her to play the clarinet. Sybil tries to play something jolly, but she's too sad, so taking Clarice's advice, she plays how she feels, which is rather bleak. At the same time, Mildred has her first ever conversation with Miss Hardbroom that doesn't involve her being in trouble. She finds out that Mr. Hallow is planning to sell the school, and that night she calls all the students together and lets them know what's going on. Mildred plots with her friends and her enemies to put off Amanda and save the old Castle from being turned into a theme park. The next day Miss Honeydew arrives and marvels at how small the school is. Enid informs her that it has woodworm and no heating, and that it keeps falling apart. To demonstrate her point she knocks part of the banister down on their guest. Quickly moved along, Honeydew is next hit with a foul smelling sewage prop from Ethel and Drusilla's play. Sybil has found the confidence to improvise on the clarinet, and Miss Bat's musical number has been altered with new words to the Spell Girls' song. Lastly, Mildred arrives dressed as an executioner and ushers her away (despite the fact that Mr Hallow wants to give it a miss). Enid, disguised as a ghost attempts to frighten her away, but the witch isn't fooled. She informs them that she's planning to turn the school into a tourist attraction. In a last ditch attempt to frighten her, Enid floats Mildred's wooden axe around menacingly. Honeydew attempts to counteract the spell, but accidentaly turns it into a real and very homicidal axe. The four hide under the table until Miss Hardbroom shows up and stops the axe from killing everyone, and they all sit down for some tea. Realising what the school means to the current pupils, Amanda gives up the castle and returns it to the ownership of Miss Cackle - much to the shock and surprise of Mr Hallow! Miss Cackle then announces that Miss Hardbroom will be staying at the school, and everybody parties. Quotes "Miss Cackle was chasing HB down the corridor, pleading with her to reconsider, HB just vanished on the spot, and no one's seen her since!" HB: "He doesn't own the school....does he???" (Millie goes to tie bootlaces) HB-"Oh forget it, Mildred, forget it!" “Spell power... nanananana... Spell power!” Gallery EP2jgh.jpg WW S2 Amanda Honeydew.jpg Untitledgdgdgd.png Untitledfgggg.png Trivia *This episode is noted for the seemingly heart to heart talk that Mildred and Miss Hardbroom have. Fans of the show rate this moment in "Top Ten" lists. It is also one of the few times they talk and Mildred is not in trouble! *The bottles of Ketchup seen on the tables as pupils discuss Miss Hardbroom's resignation are in the style of the "Heinz" company, but close inspection of a screen grab reveals the top labels are blank. *The music that plays when Mr Hallow has his laptop showing the presentation is a "mall elevator" version of show's theme tune. *This is the second episode where Ethel helps Mildred with a plan - the first being "A Bolt From The Blue". *A few times during the episode, Amanda Honeydew uses the nickname HB for Miss Hardbroom, indicating that term was used during her own school days. Goofs *Mr Hallow tells Hardbroom that the new potion lab would be exactly the same, only much larger and with better facilities - therefore it is NOT exactly the same. However, some people, when trying to persuade others, do say that things will be exactly the same, and then they list the modifications and differences. Category:1998 TV Series